Taken
by Dressa
Summary: Mas você não pode ir mais distante que meu coração pode ir... Porque eu ainda iria te amar... Pela tristeza e a loucura aqui... E eu sempre estarei com você na distância que te carregou de mim.


_**Mas você não pode ir mais distante que meu coração pode ir... Porque eu ainda iria te amar... Pela tristeza e a loucura aqui... E eu sempre estarei com você na distância que te carregou de mim.**_

_Fic baseada em Taken – Plumb._  
**

* * *

****Taken**

_I can see you standing in the pouring rain _

_Waiting for changes to carry you away _

_I can see the light fall from your eyes_

_As we get lost in the tears of this goodbye_

O céu parecia estar caindo lá fora e eu ainda estava me acostumando à indiferença aos trovões que retumbavam sobre os vidros. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar e eu tenho medo de trovões desde minha meninice.

Por entre as pesadas cortinas de minha cama, houve o clarão súbito do relâmpago; encolhi as pernas e passei o cobertor sobre a cabeça. Dane-se a infantilidade; Sirius não está mais aqui para me criticar.

Sirius.

Também estava chovendo naquele dia.

Eu simplesmente esqueci o que se passava no momento. Sentia um aperto em meu coração enquanto ainda descalça corria pelos vários corredores da Mansão McKinnon.

Se não fosse bruxa, temeria pela porta que batera com o vento forte e me trancara fora de casa num temporal. Meu pé direito abandonou o batente e tocou a areia molhada. Temeroso, o esquerdo seguiu-o. E assim foram, até acelerarem tanto que quase me fizeram derrapar pelo barranco. Eu trouxe mesmo a varinha?

Outro trovão. Encolhi-me sob a camisola encharcada.

Fora ali mesmo.

* * *

Era uma tarde de nuvens pesadas e escuras. A praia onde minha família há muitas gerações construíra seu lar estava totalmente deserta; as ondas encolerizadas assustariam qualquer banhista sensato.

Um pouco mais recomposta, eu também havia corrido por toda a mansão naquele dia. Meus cabelos eram mais brilhantes, assim como meu rosto era mais vivo. Eu mesma era mais otimista e menos amarga.

Sirius Black e eu, Marlene Valentine McKinnon, éramos prometidos desde a infância e o casamento dos meus sonhos aconteceria em poucos meses. Eu estava tão apaixonada que a remanescente criança em mim surpreendia-se por eu não me interessar pelo "Trevas" só pelos duelos com galhos de árvores.

O abracei por trás com um enorme sorriso. Ele se virou e eu o beijei, sem nem ao menos olhá-lo. Quando me dei conta de que ele não correspondia, separei-me intrigada.

- Sirius?

Ao passo de que uma fina garoa começou a cair, ele virou-se e encarou o mar violento. Ouvi-o suspirar e mexer nervoso os pés na lama nojenta da areia molhada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

Ele acenou afirmativamente e eu mordi o lábio.

- Quer me contar o que foi?

Talvez pensem que foi algo realmente estúpido de se dizer, mas não se conhecessem Sirius a fundo como eu conhecia. Nem sempre ele está disposto a falar e eu aconselho nunca forçá-lo; nessas situações, apenas ofereça um ombro, colo, abraço, beijo ou o melhor tipo de apoio que estiver a seu alcance.

- Lene, eu não posso mais continuar com isso.

A voz dele estava rouca; parecia ter refletido e ensaiado muito aquilo que estava prestes a dizer.

- Isso o que?

Hoje eu amaldiçôo essa minha pergunta. Em certos momentos, também praguejo a existência de Sirius e o maldito pacto de infância de nunca mentir um para o outro.

- Nosso noivado, Marlene.

Perdi meu fôlego e tentei recuperá-lo com a boca aberta. A chuva começou a cair mais intensamente. Não consegui formular uma pergunta para o turbilhão de pensamentos em minha mente.

- Eu só... – Sirius escolhia cuidadosamente suas palavras. Ele estava com medo; de me machucar, de ser mal interpretado, de acabar inventando uma situação mirabolante que o justificasse. - eu... eu só... não acho isso tão certo como antes.

Eu já tremia sob os pingos mais grossos; ele fez menção de pegar a varinha e conjurar um guarda-chuva. Parou com a mão no bolso, porque eu finalmente conseguira articular harmoniosamente minhas cordas vocais e a mandíbula trêmula.

- Por que?

Sirius puxou o ar pela boca. Não me respondeu.

- SIRIUS! – berrei, puxando-o pelo pulso. Segurei-o firmemente pelas duas mãos, embora ele não demonstrasse querer se soltar; os lábios finos não se moviam em resposta e o vazio de seus olhos me machucava. Havia neles um brilho distante que insistia em me ignorar, cruéis e angustiantes cristais de gelo que me perfuravam.

- Eu não te amo, Lene.

E então o tempo parou. O ar estagnou a meio caminho dos meus pulmões e uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo meu rosto, destinada a confundir-se como todas as outras gotas da chuva que passavam por ele.

Contudo... eu senti falta de algo naquela afirmação. Ou negação. Depende do seu ponto de vista sádico.

- Não me ama ou não me ama _mais_? – ergui uma sobrancelha. _Não sou tão estúpida assim, Sirius_.

Ele piscou e inspirou fundo.

- Não te amo. Nunca te amei. Foi só uma ilusão infantil que eu alimentei.

- Espero que não esteja incluindo só você nisso.

- Eu lamento, Marlene. Realmente. Mas eu não posso fazer nada; eu me dei conta da grande mentira em que estávamos vivendo...

- _Eu_ não estava vivendo uma mentira! – num grito misturado a um soluço, eu novamente capturei sua mão gelada, sem que ele reagisse. - Eu te amava e queria como nunca antes, e para _mim_, essa sempre foi a maior das verdades!

- Mas eu te prometi sinceridade. Se agora eu dissesse que te amo, estaria quebrando meu juramento.

- E antes você não o quebrou? – destilei, venenosa. – No parque? No lago? Na praia? Na _cama_?

Num borrão de cores frias, o braço dele se ergueu e sua mão quase tocou meu rosto. Aproximei meu rosto; aspirava ar frio com ferocidade.

- Bate. Não é o que quer? Recolher essa vontade seria reprimir uma vontade verdadeira; seria uma _mentira_.

Os olhos dele sumiram dos meus. Sirius virou o rosto e os cabelos o esconderam.

- Eu estou só sendo sincera também! – gritei, enquanto via-o se afastar.

Foi a última vez que vi Sirius Black em toda a minha vida.

* * *

_But you can't go farther_

_Than my heart can go _

_Cause I'll still be loving you _

_Through the sadness and the madness here_

_And I'll always be with you _

_In the distance _

_That has taken you _

_From me_

Minha mão estava espalmada defronte a fechadura; meus dedos dançavam estranhamente, tentando extravasar um mínimo de magia para abrir a porta.

- _Alohomorra_. _Alohomorra_! _Alohomorra_!

Mas ela permanecia trancada. Maldita varinha no bolso do robe.

- Droga! - corri pela extensão da mansão; minha esperança era a porta da cozinha, que graças a algum elfo desatento _precisava_ estar aberta.

E estava. Com um empurrão sutil, abri-a e entrei pé-ante-pé.

Impecavelmente limpa, do mármore mais imponente. Incrivelmente fria e de ambiente menos familiar possível. Essa era a cozinha dos McKinnon.

Quase igual à cozinha dos Black.

* * *

Risos escandalosos. _Sirius_.

Eu e ele, ambos na faixa dos dez anos, fugíamos ofegantes da tempestade que caía lá fora, entrando velozmente na cozinha do Grimmauld Place, 12. Incrivelmente molhados, assim como o chão a nossa volta.

- Não quero nem ver a cara de tia Walburga quando vir como deixamos o chão.

- Eu não me importo nem um pouco – disse Sirius, tentando parecer corajoso.

Ergui a sobrancelha e cruzei os braços, rindo presunçosamente. Ele ia aceitar meu desafio.

- Acha que eu tenho medo?

Dei de ombros. Ele mordera a isca; correu em volta da bancada, sacudindo-se como um cachorro, espalhando mais água. Pulou em cima dela e batucou com os pés; para finalizar o número, deu uma cambalhota sobre o mármore.

- Ainda acha que tenho medo?

Sorri e corei um pouco; a essa altura eu já gostava dele há muito tempo. Ele sentou-se e pôs-se a assobiar uma melodia. Eu o observei, intrigada.

- Não está escutando? – ele perguntou. Acenei negativamente e Sirius desceu.

- O rádio de Andrômeda. Lá da sala. _And we'll take the train... __From platform nine and three quarteurs..._

- Celestina Warbeck – murmurei, quando finalmente prestei atenção no leve som que chegava a meus ouvidos.

Os olhos penetrantes de Sirius me encararam. Com um sorriso de canto de boca, ele capturou minha mão esquerda com a sua direita. Em seguida, pousou a mão livre em minha cintura e ficou esperando por algo.

- Oh – eu disse, e pus a minha outra mão em seu ombro. Sorri constrangida. - Desculpe.

Ele me sorriu de volta e pôs-se a rodopiar junto comigo, cantando:

- _'Cuz the bus don't go to Hogwarts…_

- Sirius, meu pé! – alertei com a pisada. Ele não ligou; apenas sorriu.

- _You gots to take the train… _- pisou novamente.

- Sirius!

- _Oh the bus don't go to Hogwarts…_ - tomou meus dedos de um modo diferente; uniu-os com os dele e pendeu seu corpo para um lado. Fiz o mesmo, rindo bobamente; começamos a dançar em círculos.

- Estou ficando tonta! – _Mas não quero que isso acabe_.

- _You gots to take the train_! Lene! O que foi?

- Eu acho que vou vomitar!

* * *

O véu negro de meus cabelos espalhava-se sobre o mármore gelado; com os joelhos erguidos e o corpo deitado revestido em felpudas toalhas brancas, eu passava o copo de conhaque lentamente entre os dedos. Uma risada escapou-me quando vi meu reflexo no vidro; as imagens se distorciam e meu rosto ficava estranhamente prolongado.

Pus a língua de fora. Contorci o rosto. Declamei frases esquisitas. Ria como se a criança que fui tivesse se apoderado novamente de mim; por um instante sem preocupações, apenas sentindo uma maravilhosa sensação de leveza e bem estar.

- Instável... – murmurei num sorriso para o nada.

Sentia-me novamente uma menina de onze anos de idade. Uma vivacidade circulava assombrosamente por minhas veias e eu já havia esquecido como andava me sentindo velha e esgotada. De um pulo, já estava no chão. Virei a taça de bebida na pia, sem ter sequer levado uma única gota aos lábios.

- Mutável...

Com um sorriso maroto, olhei para os lados na porta da cozinha. Ninguém a vista. Sorri de orelha a orelha e corri pelos corredores, mal sentindo a dor do contato do chão duro com meus pés desprotegidos. Quando podia, retribuía os olhares dos quadros assustados de meus familiares; outras vezes apenas lhes ria.

- INCONSTANTE!

Virei-me, ofegante. Estava no Salão de Festas, que atualmente é meu espaço de relaxamento. Hesitei um pouco; então, num tom conformado, sussurrei como se ele pudesse me ouvir:

- Você não vai se livrar de mim. Não vai. Nunca, nunca e nunca. Ter fugido dificulta, mas não impossibilita as coisas, Sirius. Isso não vai me parar!

_I can hear you laugh _

_When I close my eyes_

_I can picture your face _

_And the strength inside your smile_

_I can see the words _

_Dance across your lips_

_I'll remember forever _

_Something more than this_

Abri meus braços e girei como um peão, sorrindo como uma criança no Natal.

- Quem conseguiria esquecer quantas árvores subimos e quantas peças pregamos em Regulus? Quantas vezes não ligamos para nossas mães e continuamos correndo pelo Grimmauld Place? Quanta água de mar nós já jogamos nos olhos um do outro?

Corri para o piano e passei velozmente meus dedos pelo teclado.

- Quantas festas a fantasia a dois nós fizemos? Quantas aulas nós gazeamos? Quantos segredos confidenciamos?

Calmamente, meus indicadores passaram a tocar as teclas; era difícil acreditar que fora um caloroso sorriso que inspirara tal melodia triste e romântica. Olhei para os quadros inacabados e abandonados a um canto. Tons mesclados de azul e negro; uma sombra querendo projetar-se.

_And you can't go farther _

_Than my heart can will go _

_Cause I'll still be loving you _

_Thought the sadness and the madness here_

_And I'll always be with you _

_In the distance _

_That has taken you _

_From me_

Deitada no meio do chão frio do salão, eu refleti bastante. Cruelmente falando, meu fado era viver de lembranças; regredir. Porém percebi que, ao contrário do que imaginava, o afastamento de Sirius não mudou em nada o que meu coração ditava. A tal fraqueza nas pernas e as benditas borboletas no estômago; a boca seca e o sorriso bobo.

Porque essa é a sensação de estar amando, Sirius. E não importa para quão longe você vá, ou quanto tenha me iludido; isso você não pode me tirar.

_So you can't go farther _

_Than my heart will go _

_Cause I'll still be loving you _

_Thought the sadness and the madness here _

_And I'll always be with you _

_In the distance_

_That has taken you _

_From me _

_And I'll always be with you _

_In the distance _

_That has taken you _

_From me _

_That has taken you _

_From me_

N/A: Eu sei que isso foi tosco, idiota, meloso, mongol, odiável e que eu sou uma negação nisso. Mas como eu prometi entregar... vai isso mesmo x.x

Seja o que Merlim quiser. E a música da Celestina Warbeck é Platform ¾ - Harry and the Potters.

Prêmio de Melhor Rompimento no IV Challenge de Songs Românticas no Fórum 3V ;D


End file.
